projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BrandonLane/Pilot of My Fanfiction
The first day of school had already begun. Many students hurried through the hall pushing by each other, except for Melody Jones. Melody was relieved for school to begin. She had so much planned for the school year she could hardly wait. Melody was the girl next door, she had a sweet heart, but she was known to have a smart mouth. Melody had such a beautiful voice, one people would pay to hear. Melody had golden hair, which went to her back. She had an angel face and freckles. Melody had a British accent that guy’s found attractive. Melody skimmed through her bag trying to find a pen to sign up for the new Glee Club. Melody signed the audition list, and then headed to her first class. (In Melody's head) People are probably jealous of my talent. I mean it isn't everday you run into such a strong and amazing girl. I'm what you would call the "girl next door"/. I'm incredibly sweet, but even I have my diva side. I am eager to join Glee, hopefully Mr. Schue can see the amazing talent I have to offer. Will Schuester was so excited about the Glee Club. He had missed Glee so much since all of his stars left, and made something of them-selves. He knew that when he arrived he had to reopen the club, and finally get some new talent back in the choir room. He was excited to see everyone audition. When the bell rang he walked down the hall to find Carla Aimee Rae Jasper struggling to reach the audition sign. “Um, do you need help Mrs. Jasper?” “Yes, thank you so much, I’m really happy you’re doing the new Glee club. I can’t wait to audition!” Carla said with excitement. James walked away pretty relieved that people were actually eager to join. The day had flown by; Mr. Schue was excited to see the people who auditioned. As he walked in he waited for his first student to begin. “Ms. Jones, please come on stage.” Mr. Schue said loudly. Melody walked out onto the stage. She was wearing a really pretty sun dress with her black flats. “What are you singing?” Mr. Schue asked. “I will be singing One Step at a Time, by Jordin Sparks.” Hurry up and wait so close but so far away. '' ''Everything that you've always dreamed of. '' ''Close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch. ''(Melody starts to get more confident) ''You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet. '' ''Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it. '' ''You know you can if you get the chance. '' ''In your face and the door keeps slamming. '' ''You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet. '' ''Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it. '' ''You know you can if you get the chance. '' ''In your face and the door keeps slamming. '' ''Now you're feeling more and more frustrated. '' ''And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting. '' ''We live and we learn to take. '' ''One step at a time there's no need to rush. '' ''It's like learning to fly or falling in love. '' ''It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen. '' ''One step at a time there's no need to rush. '' ''It's like learning to fly or falling in love. '' ''It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen. ''(Melody’s voice grows) ''That we find the reasons why, one step at a time '' “Wow, you did amazing Ms. Jones! I’m so proud of you!” Mr. Schue said with pure excitement. “Thank you Mr. Schue, I can’t wait to start getting my solos.” Melody said with such confidence. “Next!” Mr. Schue screamed in the April Rhodes Pavilion. Carla wheeled on the stage smiling happily. “Well hello Ms. Jasper.” Mr. Schue said happily. “I will be singing, '''My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson.” '' '' Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted Anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me ''(belts out me) '' And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you '' ''Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you '' '' '' '''Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you '' “Very good Carla, I’m impressed how well you handled your voice.” Mr. Schue said smiling. “Thank you Mr. Schue,” Carla said with a huge smile on her face, “Does that mean I’m in?” “Sure does!” said Mr. Schue. Angel Sander’s walked on the stage. “Hello, I’m singing 'Confessions of a Teenage Broken Heart' by ''Lindsay Lohan.” I wait for the postman to bring me a letter I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders A family in crisis that only grows older Why'd you have to go Why'd you have to go Why'd you have to go Daughter to father, daughter to father I am broken but I am hoping Daughter to father, daughter to father I am crying, a part of me is dying and These are, these are The confessions of a broken heart (belts out heart with passion, Mr. Schue looks impressed at her skills) Daughter to father, daughter to father I am broken but I am hoping Daughter to father, daughter to father I am crying, a part of me is dying and These are, these are The confessions of a broken heart ''(Melody looks jealous at Angel, and rolling her eyes at her voice) “That was just amazing! You have such soul that I haven’t seen for years!” Mr. Schue said baffled by her performance. “Thank you.” Angel said blushing. Angel walked off the stage, noticing Melody glaring at her. Matt Williams walked on the stage. “Hello, I’m Matt Williams, and I will be singing '''Rolling in the Deep' by Adele. “ '' '' There's a fire starting in my heart Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark ''(Matt feels nervous, but starts rising with the song) Finally I can see you crystal clear Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare See how I'll leave, with every piece of you Don't underestimate the things that I will do There's a fire starting in my heart Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark The scars of your love remind me of us They keep me thinking that we almost had it all The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling We could have had it all Rolling in the deep (starts throwing his voice out there, and impresses Mr. Schue with his confidence and pitch) You had my heart inside your hand And you played it to the beat Baby, I have no story to be told But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn Think of me in the depths of your despair Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared The scars of your love remind you of us They keep me thinking that we almost had it all The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling'' We could have had it all Rolling in the deep You had my heart inside your hand And you played it to the beat '' ''(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me) You had my heart and soul in your hand (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) But you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat '' “You did really good Mr. Williams, I can’t wait to see you in the choir room tomorrow.” Mr. Schue said happily. “Yay!” Matt said high-pitched, “I’m honored to be in your club!” Finnick Pairan walks onto the stage happily. “Hello, I’m Finnick Pairan, and I will be singing '''Forever Young' by'' Alphaville''” '' '' Let's dance in style, lets dance for a while Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies Hoping for the best but expecting the worst Are you going to drop the bomb or not? Let us die young or let us live forever We don't have the power but we never say never Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip The music's for the sad men Can you imagine when this race is won Turn our golden faces into the sun Praising our leaders we're getting in tune The music's played by the madman Forever young, i want to be forever young Do you really want to live forever, forever forever Forever young, i want to be forever young Do you really want to live forever Forever young '' “Good job Finnick you’re in.” Mr. Schue said calmly. “Thank you Mr. Schue.” Finnick said in a French accent. The last student walked on the stage. “Hello, my name is Reece Holt, and I will be singing '''Cool' from West Side Story. '' '' I swear the next creep who calls me hoodlum... ICE You'll laugh. '' ''Yeah, now you all better dig this and dit it good. '' ''No matter who or what is eatin' at you, man you show it and you are dead. '' ''You are cuttin' a hole in yourselves for them to stick in a red hot umbrella and open it. '' ''Wide. You wanna get past the cops when they start asking about tonight? '' ''Play it cool. You wanna live in this lousy world? '' ''You play it cool. ACTION I wanna get even! ICE Get cool! A-RAB I wanna bust! ICE Bust cool! ACTION I wanna go! ICE Go cool! Boy, boy, crazy boy Get cool, boy Got a rocket in your pocket Keep cooly cool boy Don't get hot 'Cause man you got Some high times ahead Take it slow And Daddy-o You can live it up and die in bed Boy, boy, crazy boy Stay loose, boy Breeze it Buzz it Easy does it Turn off the juice, boy Go man, go But not like a yo-yo school boy Just play it cool, boy Real cool Boy, boy, crazy boy Stay loose, boy Breeze it Buzz it Easy does it Turn off the juice, boy Just play it cool, boy Real cool '' “Excellent Mr. Holt.” Mr. Schue said kindly. “Awesome, I can’t wait to show you what I got.” Reece said hyper ventilating a little bit. The next day the bell rang, and all the students came into the choir room. Melody was the first to get in, and already found her chair for the year. Angela came in with her new friend Matt, who was laughing and giggling with her. Melody gave Angela another stare, and this time Angela gave her one back. Reece noticed Matt, and started to give him an awful stare. Reece was uncomfortable around gay people, and didn’t agree with it. When Mr. Schue came in everyone quit talking and waited for him to speak. “Alright guys, we have a lot of work to do if we want to get to nationals!” Mr. Schue said with excitement, “But first we need to recruit more people.” “Um, can’t we just stick with who we got?” Melody said hoping he would agree. “No Ms. Jones, we need more people, six is not enough to compete.” “Ugh, fine!” Melody said annoyed. “We will be opening for a pep rally tomorrow, and your song you’ll all be performing is, '''Under Pressure' by Queen and David Bowie. Melody walked out in the hall towards her locker. She noticed one of the jocks standing with his friends laughing. Melody bumped into one of the cheerio girls. “You mind, please stare at my boyfriend some more.” The blonde said rudely. “I’m so sorry…” Melody said sincerely. “You should be dork! Now go back to your pitiful life under a rock and back off my man.” The blonde said hatefully, not backing down. “Rachel!” The brown haired boy screamed. “Coming, Aiden!” She said grinning. All of a sudden one of the football players walked over and threw a red slushy straight in Melody’s face. “Oh my gosh!” Melody screamed. Everyone was laughing except Aidan. Melody ran off crying towards the other end of the hall. Category:Blog posts